Previously many tools have been developed in endeavoring to provide an effective means for assembling various components for automatic transmissions and other automotive components. In most cases, universal tools have been in use that may be adapted for a given application, but the capabilities to easily accomplish a specific task, such as described above, in an economic manner has been lacking.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S.PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 3,516,143 Lewallen June 23, 1970 3,115,699 Nakahira Dec. 31, 1963 3,078,556 Carroll Feb. 26, 1963 2,697,273 Clarke et al Dec. 21, 1954 2,484,129 Taylor Oct. 11, 1949 2,407,428 Kretchman Sep. 10, 1946 ______________________________________
Lewallen teaches a linear puller with an elongated center shaft with a hydraulic operated piston reciprocably received for extension from one end of a rod with a plurality of arms pivotally secured thereunto. As the rod is slid inwardly, the arms expand through leverage and grasp the workpiece with the shoulder of the leg.
Nakahira utilizes a manual or power assisted spring compressing tool utilizing an arbor or a hydraulic press applying linear force upon a head having four arms, each containing a downwardly depending leg. A center rod utilizes the head allowing the arms to descend simultaneously compressing the specific springs in the process.
Carroll practices a button plate having a threaded rod centrally located therein with a top plate having three push pins depending downwardly. A nut on the threaded rod is rotated applying the force to distend the pins upon the direct clutch springs.
Both Clarke et al and Taylor teach a puller having pivotal legs with a threaded rod in the middle of a spider. When the rod is rotated, a spreader cone forces the legs inward grasping the workpiece, and the rod applies pressure thereunto.
Kretchman uses a plurality of spring tensioned arms attached to a block with each arm having a beveled tip and a hook applied over the workpiece with a plate attached to a stem in the middle providing means to deliver a hammerlike blow in an upward direction to the arms for removing a cover on a container.